


Wieża

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwart, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony





	Wieża

Podczas piątkowej kolacji w Wielkiej Sali, Albus Dumbledore ustawiał wieżyczkę z cytrynowych dropsów. Zadanie pochłonęło całą jego uwagę. Nic nie mogło oderwać go od wykonywanej czynności. Co jakiś czas słyszał niepokojące odgłosy dobiegające z jego lewej strony, jednak nie mógł przerwać układania cukierków. Z każdą kolejną chwilą buczenie nasilało się, a uczniowie cichli. Minerwa McGonagall pociągnęła go za rękaw, jednak on dzielnie ułożył kolejnego dropsa na szczycie piramidki. Zaledwie jeden smakołyk dzielił dyrektora od pobicia rekordu. Wszyscy zebrani na sali wstrzymali oddech. Buczenie wciąż się nasilało. I kiedy dosłownie milimetry dzieliły Albusa od zwycięstwa, cała wieża runęła. Na sali podniósł się zbiorowy okrzyk, a Dumbledore powoli podniósł wzrok, napotykając zadowolonego z siebie Mistrza Eliksirów z papierowym samolocikiem w dłoni. Jego powieka zadrgała niebezpiecznie, gdy Severus się odezwał.

— Przepraszam, Albusie. Śmigacz nie zauważył przeszkody na drodze.

Siedzący w odległym zakątku pomieszczenia, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że jego mąż musi być samobójcą.


End file.
